1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector cover assembling system, and particularly to a connector cover assembling system for assembling a cover to a connector body of a flexible printed circuit connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the progress of human society, continuous economic development and increasing requirements of upgraded living standard, various electronic products having a compact size and light weight are more and more widely used. Therefore, more and more manufacturers are dedicated to manufacture electronic products with light weight, high performance, high precision and high quality so as to increase market share. Flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors are one of such electronic products.
An FPC connector is illustrated in FIG. 14. The FPC connector, which is generally designated at 2, comprises a cover 21, conductive terminals 202, and a mounting base or insulation housing 201 that receives and retains the conductive terminals 202 therein. In assembling the connector, the conductive terminals 202 are first fitted into the mounting base 201 to form a connector body 20 and then the cover 21 of the FPC connector 2 is assembled on the connector body 20 to complete the assembling of the FPC connector 2. Currently, above-mentioned assembling process is entirely performed with human labor by human hands.
In assembling an FPC connector, the operation of assembling the cover 21 to the connector body 20 is the most critical step and the most difficult process. When the FPC connectors are made increasingly small to meet the light-weight and fashion requirements of FPC connector, manual assembling of the connector bodies and covers increase labor intensity and are inefficient. On the other hand, the manually assembled FPC connectors are generally different from one another and are of low quality.